The Bond Between Mother and Son Part 1
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: A few months after Emmett's change, he still remembers his human life as clear as day. Driven by grief, he asks Esme to take him to Tennessee. Esme watches from a distance as Emmett says goodbye to his mother. Filled with the familiar feeling of loss, she understands the bond between mother and son. And that bond, no matter what, is unbreakable.


Esme's Point of View:

I had never been one to complain, I enjoyed life too much.

I had always been supportive of my loved ones, even if they did not return the feelings. I wasn't always caught by surprise, especially not by my children.

The sun shone in through the glass windows, and my skin sparkled like millions if tiny diamonds. The birds chirped outside, and I could hear the deer hooves clomping against the forest floor.

Today was a rare day, a day in which someone in our family mourned.

We all had days in which we needed silence, or, sometimes, we chose to forget and try to move on away from our pasts. It helped that our vampire memory caused human memories to fade. Of course, I could never forget my first child.

A bouncing baby boy, his eyes wide and a deep, chocolate-brown.

But he had died.

I didn't know it was possible to feel so much pain at one time.

I jumped off the cliff.

I'll admit, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was driven by grief, my will to go on being gone forever. But then I met Carlisle. And things changed.

Life went on, and we added children to our family. Edward, although he's older than me, is the my son. Rosalie came next, then Emmett.

Rosalie was a hard shell, and only Emmett seemed to break it in record time. They were mates, and I was glad she had found someone to support her. I hadn't pressured Rose into telling me about her human life, I respected her privacy. Of course, later, she had told me.

I told her my story, and I could see the sadness in her golden eyes. After Emmett was brought into the family, I did sense a much lighter mood, more childish and energetic. Emmett was a child at heart, although I could see something behind his crimson eyes.

I call it mother's intuition.

Emmett seemed tense around me, and he was adjusting rather well to the diet; only a slip once so far, and she was his singer. He always eyed me warily, yet still clung to me with a slight protective aura. He seemed to rotate around me like the planets rotate on their axis.

One day, about four months after his change, Emmett asked me for a favor.

"Esme," Emmett began, shifting nervously under my gaze.

"Yes?" I replied, shutting my book and setting it on the coffee table. "What's wrong?"

"I know it's too soon, but I...I need to see my mother."

Part of me was confused; wasn't I his mother? But then I realized he meant his _mother_. Emmett stared at the ground, hands stuffed into his pockets. I assessed him.

He wore a dark pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. His dark hair was all over the place, and I could see the slight imprint of his dimples in his cheeks. He was tall, a giant of 6'8, and buff with muscles.

"You're more than allowed to visit her," I said gently.

"I know," Emmett whispered. "I...I wanted you to come with me."

* * *

A few hours later, Emmett and I were sitting in Carlisle's car in Tennessee, only down the street from his home. Only a few lights were on, and you could hear various people say their good nights to one another.

The moon was a white sphere in the sky, small stars twinkling around it. The occasional cloud breezed by with the wind, and all was quiet. Emmett and I didn't move for a while, I hadn't wanted to rush him.

Emmett eyed the Mercedes, still not used to his newborn strength and not trusting himself enough not to take the door off Carlisle's car. I got out, opened his door for him, and we made our way across the street. I watched from the shadows as Emmett climbed through his mother's bedroom window. His mother lay in bed, her eyes drooping.

But she was still awake, I knew that much.

Emmett sat by his mother's side, staring fondly at her. The woman grinned tiredly.

"Emmett," she breathed. "My baby..."

"I'm here mom," Emmett murmured, stroking her cheek.

I was stunned. I had never seen Emmett, an almost ape like creature, handle someone, or something, with care as if it were a fragile china doll. His mother was very beautiful, and had few wrinkles. Her dark hair was tied into a scarf, and stroked Emmett's hands.

"I miss you, Emmett." The woman whispered. "I wish you could come home."

"I won't be coming home mama," Emmett whispered. "I'm so sorry."

His mother chuckled quietly, pulling herself to a sitting position in her bed.

"You had always been my little explorer," She mused. "Have you gotten into any new adventures lately?"

Emmett smiles cheekily. "I'm traveling the world with my girlfriend, a sexy blonde, and two adoptive parents. I think that's pretty new and adventurous."

"What's her name?" She whispered.

"_Rosalie_," Emmett sighed dreamily.

His mother smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheeks.

"I bet she's a beauty," She whispered. "And she makes you happy, doesn't she?"

Emmett smiled. "Very happy, mama."

There was a silence. It wasn't awkward, but it was a gentle silence. Emmett ran his fingers through his mother's dark hair, and his mother grinned. Her heart beat was steady, not the usual rapid pace that humans normally had when they were around vampires.

I felt a pang of jealousy at their relationship. I wished my son was still alive so we could sit like that. I wish Emmett saw me as his mother, not just Esme, Carlisle's wife.

"I won't see again, will I?" His mother suddenly asked sadly. "You'll be leaving me?"

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Emmett murmured. "But I'll watch over you, and the kids. You won't have to worry about anything ever again. I promise."

"Emmett?"

"Yes, mama?'

She grabbed his hand, placing it over

"No matter where you are, no matter _what_ you are, you'll always be my baby boy. My Emmy Bear. My son. And I will always love you."

Pain twisted Emmett's features, and he looked close to tears. While his mother drifted off to sleep, Emmett sobbed silently as he held his mother. After a while, he stopped moving. His body became still, and he slowly, very slowly, rose from his seat. He kissed his mother's forehead, and left the room.

I panicked, since he didn't use the window like he did before, and jumped in after him. I fond him in his sister's room, kissing each of their foreheads as they slept. He stared sadly at his younger brothers, and I could see the bags under their eyes.

Emmett hasn't told me much about his human life, but from what I can see, Emmett was the caretaker. He was the man of the house, the person who made everyone safe. I could see the pain on his face as he forced himself to walk out the front door. I followed him, but from a distance.

His body was stiff, and I could only imagine the amount of self-control it was taking him not to turn around and go running back to his mama.

His mama, his sweet, _sweet_ mama.

As Emmett and I rode home, I knew exactly what he was thinking, what he felt.

You see, there's this...bond between mother and child. You feel close to them, want to protect them. It's an _instinct_. And as Emmett took deep breaths, shaking slightly, I could only understand so much of his situation.

A bond between mother and child is unbreakable.

It's an unbreakable bond.


End file.
